


Heart and Seoul

by Taekookalicious



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cooking Catastrophe, Falling In Love, Food Truck, M/M, seriously they can’t cook like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookalicious/pseuds/Taekookalicious
Summary: Jk was slowly working his way down his checklist-1. Buy a food truck2. Think up cute name3. Decorate it4. Hire employees5. Buy foodThis was not a huge list. This should have been an easy list to complete. He was hoping to complete the list in order. That would be the logical thing to do.His parents had funded college with the agreement that he train in business management. They would give him the loan to start his own food truck and if it didn’t work out, he would have his degree to fall back on. But it was going to work out.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin
Kudos: 7





	Heart and Seoul

Jk was slowly working his way down his checklist-  
1\. Buy a food truck  
2\. Think up cute name  
3\. Decorate it  
4\. Hire employees  
5\. Buy food

This was not a huge list. This should have been an easy list to complete. He was hoping to complete the list in order. That would be the logical thing to do. 

His parents had funded college with the agreement that he train in business management. They would give him the loan to start his own food truck and if it didn’t work out, he would have his degree to fall back on. But it was going to work out. 

He had a goal and he always followed through. All of his part-time jobs through high school and college were helping to prepare him. He collected recipes like a hobby. He cooked with his brother Jin all the time. 

He has no clue why he is flirting with the cute barista, getting completely ahead of himself and jumping to number five on the list. “I’m offering you a job. Come work on my food truck, we set our own hours, I’m the chef and i’m looking to hire two employees.”

Taehyung can’t believe this is a real offer. “I can’t really cook...”

“I have been training for this for the last four years. I can cook and you can pick up what you need to learn along the way. I’ve been watching you and you’re great with customers. I need that....For the truck. Yeah. Will you think about it?”

Taehyung agreed and gave him his number. He told him he’d call in a few days. “Oh, wait. You’re looking for two people? My brother Namjoon is looking for a job too. Would you be interested in meeting with both of us?”

Jk was easily looking at the most handsome man he had ever seen. In all likelihood, he could’ve been talked into giving him a kidney. He was trying very hard to keep this professional. He nodded dumbly, “Uh huh.”

Jk had no idea that he was about to hire the two worst cooks on the planet.


End file.
